


BYE ME FUI

by ELGRIMES



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Bad Ending, Awkward Romance, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Chaos, Communication Failure, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Fights, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, M/M, Melancholy, Minor Injuries, One-Sided Attraction, Out of love, Passive-aggression, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Problems, Team Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: Hay muchas cosas dolorosas, pero nada lo es más que darte cuenta de lo que ya no se siente.{ONE SHOT}[A #SonadowWeekFeb2k21 Fanfic]01 Prompt: Hurt/Herido
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	BYE ME FUI

**Author's Note:**

> El primer prompt de este evento fue mi favorito y lo desperdicié por hacer mis deberes escolares así que prácticamente me atrasé con todo. En fin, no hay mucho contexto además de un pequeño headcanon que desarrollo para la dinámica de estos dos personajes, quizá después le haga una continuación o algo, si no lo dejaré como capítulo único porque tengo más ideas en curso.
> 
> Me basé en algunas rolitas del Benito. Algo muy caótico como lo es esta relación desde mi perspectiva.

**BYE ME FUI**   
por El Grimes 

_Tirado en el suelo, tendido y sin poder decir algo. Las palabras no le salen de la boca, el cuerpo no le responde y sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal pero el impacto del momento no lo deja elaborar algo más; siente la tensión y la presión en su respiración, con el retumbar del corazón hasta las orejas, las manos apretadas ante la tierra en la que se halla de cuclillas, sin creer lo que sus ojos perciben con el pasar de los segundos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? ¿De qué forma habría, ahora, de confrontar sus errores? ¿Por qué, de todo lo que podía ser, Sonic era tan terco? ¿Por qué Shadow se empeñaba en seguirle la corriente? Pronto otra explosión incinera el lado oeste del edificio y su entorno se congela, porque escucha cómo Silver grita a la mayoría que se alejen de la barrera de concreto que decae poco a poco y puede esparcirse sobre ellos, cómo Rouge trata de llevarse a los civiles más cercanos con ayuda de_ _Blaze_ _, y Amy guía al resto junto a los_ _Chaotix_ _y los_ _Rabbit_ _entretanto todo pasa al mismo tiempo y a la vez nada se apacigua. Consternado, con el estómago dando brincos y sin inmutarse a mover un músculo siquiera por estar pendiente de los únicos imbéciles que no han salido del caos y que, sólo tal vez, se estén consumiendo en él._

_Porque a donde va Sonic, va Shadow tras él._

_Todo el día con el sentimiento de que algo pasaría,_ _Tails_ _quiere pretender que los erizos saldrán ilesos por su cuenta de aquel rascacielos en el que todos sus amigos se hallaban momentos antes. En su cabeza sólo se encuentra la preocupación por ver el edificio cayéndose en pedazos, pues ni Sonic ni Shadow están a la vista de nadie; ni siquiera de él, que ha tratado de captar toda atención del desastre colisionando frente suyo para no perder detalle._

_Algo se le atora en la garganta y comienza a pedirle al mero Chaos o a la Santa Gaia que escuchen sus plegarias, que le concedan un rápido deseo, que le den más tiempo; no cuenta con que Shadow corre en su dirección en compañía de_ _Knuckles_ _, saliendo de las flamantes llamas y el denso humo con rajadas en el cuerpo y rostro, cargando a Sonic sobre su espalda y marcando un ligero río de sangre mientras el equidna les grita barbaridades._ _Tails_ _siente un alivio y al mismo tiempo un tremendo susto, porque tan pronto como Shadow le muestra el preocupado semblante empañado en horror, sabe lo mucho que Sonic está herido y ya no encuentra cómo reaccionar por estar en el jodido bucle de siempre._

. 

—Estoy bien —puede escuchar a Sonic contestándole. Shadow, quien vuelve a gruñir, niega con la cabeza en un intento vano de limpiar la sangre, con un algodón, escurriendo por el brazo ante la enorme herida abierta—. Dije que estoy bien, tranquilízate. 

—Cállate —espeta por su parte él, aunque Sonic ni siquiera está ya escuchándole. Ambos se miran unos cuantos segundos antes de que Shadow frunza el ceño en un enojo que tiene que tragar duro—. Sólo cállate. 

Hay una regla de oro que todo el gang respeta, y es que Tails les tiene prohibido entrar al dormitorio mientras Sonic y Shadow están usándolo; nadie puede entrar y nadie puede salir, nadie puede asomarse por la rendija del marco y solamente Silver y Knuckles pueden quedarse esperando afuera en el pasillo por _razones inciertas_. Nunca han mencionado para qué lo utilizan, y Rouge ha dicho que no necesitan hacerlo porque a nadie le deben esas explicaciones, pero todos tienen la ligera sospecha al escuchar las fuertes discusiones que ocurren tras la puerta y el azote de las cosas cayendo al suelo al igual que el retumbar del cristal de las ventanas. Nadie busca meterse en el asunto con tal de no empezar problemas porque creen que pueden provocar una guerra mundial entre ambos líderes al escoger un lado, una división o una parte durante ese tipo de peleas verbales. 

Con el pasar del tiempo, lo único que se conoce es que Sonic siempre sale bufando, con las púas erizadas y el ceño tan fruncido que Tails tiene que correr tras de él antes de que desaparezca a la velocidad del sonido mientras Shadow se desvanece por obra de un chaos control, avisándole a Rouge por medio de su comunicador que está harto de repetir la misma mierda de todos los días. 

Desde que habían roto su relación, la única vez que el resto del gang no se cercioró de que no ocurriese algo grave, fue justamente esa en la que Shadow salió con la nariz rota y un sangrero por el piso del taller. 

—Es sólo un rasguño —Sonic insistiéndole, jalando el brazo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor. Shadow entonces se dedica a apretujar la piel ensangrentada y rígida en la que se plasman manchitas carmesís—. Ya, déjame. 

—Deja de ser tan duro —otra vez el tono con el que Sonic reconoce el coraje en él; le chista con la lengua, y hasta cierto punto los dientes le chirrean al percatarse de que no puede si quiera mover los congelados dedos—. Te dispararon directamente, casi te cortan el brazo… Y todavía te pones de esta manera. 

—¿Cómo debería ponerme, entonces? No tengo tiempo para lamentos, Shadow —una respuesta que hace a Shadow apretar tanto la mandíbula como el toque con las visibles garras, aun manteniendo la afilada mirada sobre los esmeraldas orbes, como si esperara una respuesta— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? 

Un alarido sale de él, mordiéndose los labios con los fieros colmillos. Sangre y sudor corren por la piel del rostro en la que los raspones le arden, y la mugre se acumula a tal grado en que parece que fue revolcado en la tierra. Pese a que la misión resultó en un éxito alcanzable, ni ellos o alguien más del escuadrón saben lo que con exactitud pasó durante el corto lapso de tiempo en que quitaron la vista del edificio donde se encontraron con el Doctor Eggman. Sonic sólo recuerda el incendio y la preocupación, Shadow la explosión y el susto. 

_¿Qué hubiese hecho él de haber estado en su lugar?_ Claramente, pensar las cosas mejor que sólo aventarse a la estupidez. _¿Qué hubiese hecho él?_ Tratar de no lastimarse en medio de la crisis. ¿Qué hubiese hecho? Shadow se muerde el labio, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber salido mal de haber hecho una sola acción mal. 

¿Qué hubiese hecho? 

No podía comparar sus actos a los nobles de Sonic. Después de todo, fue él quien defendió a Knuckles de un robot armado que había tratado de atacarlos, hiriéndose en el intento. 

—Estoy harto —contesta de golpe Shadow, deteniendo su labor pero sin soltarlo en ningún momento, elaborando una mueca de cansancio. 

No ha dicho las razones, no ha mencionado los motivos y ninguno de ambos dice algo en todo el largo rato mientras procesan las palabras contrarias. Shadow no sabe lo mucho que Sonic reprime sus ganas de abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos, de borrar toda tensión en el dormitorio que no los deja comportarse sin sentirse tan pasivo agresivos uno contra el otro. 

No es realmente lo que piensa ni tampoco lo que siente, pero para todo hay un límite y Shadow ha alcanzado el suyo desde hace tiempo; por eso su relación no funcionó, por eso las discusiones escalaron y cada día empeoraron más, por eso los dos creen que es más estable estar separados que juntos a pesar de que paso que da, paso en el que el opuesto le sigue. 

Por supuesto, Sonic no lo harta, pero sí lo cansa y viceversa. 

Es entonces cuando Sonic le evita la mirada, observando la gran ventana donde puede verse el anochecer, el lago al horizonte y el bosque tras las colinas. 

—Vete entonces —lo escucha en un tono serio, sin mostrarle algún otro sentimiento más que la amargura. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes, como si estuviese indignado. 

Shadow no necesita otro ademán para echar un suspiro. ¿Por qué las cosas eran así? ¿En qué momento habían pasado de maravillarse entre ambos a no soportarse? 

Se ha acostumbrado a sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la cama, con el botiquín de emergencias que Tails guarda en la cocina, tomando las gasas, vendas y otras cosas; se ha acostumbrado a curarlo de cualquier herida que el héroe termina haciéndose, más que nada porque él es el único que se ha ganado su confianza. 

Pero Shadow no es imbécil y reconoce muchas cosas, de entre ellas que hay varios tipos de heridas; esas que están hasta el fondo del corazón, y que crean horribles cicatrices que no los han dejado vivir por meses, son las que Shadow sabe que no sanan de la noche a la mañana. 

—¿Has pensado en lo que ocurriría si te llega a pasar algo? —le murmura en un tono tan bajo que parece que no quiere asustarlo. 

Shadow nunca ha esperado una respuesta porque ya la sabe. 

Se ha acostumbrado a los silencios llenos de rigidez, a las caricias disfrazadas de simples toques, a las miradas escondidas y los roces, a no decirle lo que siente y todo lo que se guarda en cuanto lo ve porque eso significa debilidad, y Shadow sabe que de todo lo que puede ser con él, eso es algo que no se puede permitir más. 

Le deja los algodones manchados a un costado y empieza a acariciarle la lastimada piel con uno de los húmedos paños, y Sonic no hace acción alguna porque espera a que termine lo más pronto para no verlo de nuevo hasta la siguiente ocasión. 


End file.
